


Payback

by aural_stimulatn



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has Renee exactly where she wants her ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ community "rarecomicskink" with the prompt "Orgasm Denial"
> 
> *Warning for light bondage play*

"They're designed to discourage that kind of struggling, so I wouldn't even try if I were you." Kate stood less than a foot away from the bed where Renee's arms were handcuffed to the headboard. Her expression was blank.

"Were did you even get these?" Renee struggled against the bonds but Kate was right, it was no use.

Kate shrugged; her expression didn't change. "I don't know, some cop I was dating ran out on me and left a bunch of her shit at my apartment. I tried to get it back to her, but she never returned my calls."

"Oh. She sounds like a bitch," Renee smiled weakly with her lame attempt at humor.

"No," Kate said flatly, "Not a bitch. It was my fault. I let her run out on me a couple of times, actually. But no more of that. No one runs from me anymore."

The chill in Kate's voice made Renee's nipples harden reflexively. Suddenly she realized how exposed she truly was. "You should make that woman pay for what she did to you."

"Oh, I intend to." Kate moved closer until she was leaning over the naked woman in front of her. She let her fingers stroke Renee's neck lightly, then travel down her torso.

Renee swallowed hard. Kate's green eyes were cool and untelling. She had a feeling that she might have gotten in over her head by agreeing to this. "What are ... you going to do to her?"

Without much ado, Kate continued to stroke Renee's abdomen. As she let her fingers trace the muscles on Renee's thighs, they opened for her, but she did not go inside. Instead, she brushed back up Renee's belly, until she found one of her nipples, pinching it hard.

Renee drew in a sharp breath as the pressure on her nipple traveled through her veins, awakening every nerve ending with sexual energy. " _Ahh,_ okay, you don't wanna share your secrets, I understand."

If Kate heard her, she didn't register any reaction. Slowly, she crawled on top of Renee, still fully clothed and straddling Renee at the hips. She used both of her hands to caress, until they ended up on Renee's nipple's where she pinched again. "You wet?" she asked flatly.

"So very," Renee said, her hips lifting up automatically despite Kate's weight on top of her.

"You want me to touch you?"

"That would be nice," Renee tried to smile, but the icy stare that Kate returned scared it away.

Kate shifted so one of her hands could fall between Renee's legs. Renee pushed up again, inviting Kate's hand into her pussy--she held her breath as the fingers that promised release danced lightly over the folds of her sex. " _God_ yes," she said, losing herself in the contact, "Just a little more pressure; it won't take--"

"Shut up," Kate commanded, withdrawing the hand. "You don't get to tell me what to do here."

Renee writhed against her restraints, knowing that doing so would only increase her discomfort. She opened her legs wider, inviting Kate's hand to return. This time, she kept her mouth shut. She keened as a finger flicked against her clit, which was already impossibly hard and swollen. She prayed for the touch to continue, but just as quickly as it began, it was gone again.

"You didn't lie," Kate said, with only mild interest. " You _are_ wet. You must want to come pretty badly." When her hand returned for the third time, she entered Renee with two fingers, working her pussy roughly.

"I do!" Renee screamed as she pushed against the pressure, no longer caring about the ridiculous bruises that the handcuffs would certainly leave.

Kate leaned close and slowed her roll. Her voice in Renee's ear was predatory, almost sneering. "You do ... what?"

"Ah, no--don't stop, I need to ... come." Her hips lifted almost completely off the bed at this point, trying to force the touch Kate seemed to be unwilling to give.

The motion of Kate's hand completely stopped, but she didn't withdraw from Renee. A wry smile crept across her lips as she watched Renee buck desperately, trying to maintain the same rhythm.

"You--what ..." Renee trailed off as the realization sunk in. "You-you're _teasing_ me?"

"Always the detective," Kate growled as she pumped into Renee again and flicked her thumb across Renee's clit. Renee pushed into it as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough.

"Fuck, no don't--god I can't stand this!" she choked as Kate withdrew completely again. "Kate, I need you I--I ... it _hurts_."

"Oh you poor, little thing," Kate's words were muffled as her tongue traced a line down Renee's neck and chest, finally coming to rest at her belly, biting playfully. Renee's legs wrapped around Kate's back in attempt to pull her closer. She just needed contact. _Any_ contact, just a little ...

Kate finally settled with her face between Renee's legs, her strong arms holding the eager hips in place. "Calm," she said, shooting a warning with her eyes.

Renee squeezed her eyes shut, and relaxed her body. No amount of meditation or distraction technique would alleviate the intensity she was feeling, but she knew she had to try and do as Kate asked.

Once Renee's hips finally rested quietly on the bed, Kate lowered her head, tongue exploring the slick folds, but deliberately avoiding the spot where Renee needed her the most. With two fingers, she teased Renee at her opening, dipping inside only briefly, just enough to make Renee cry out in distress.

Renee watched helpless as the wicked redhead tortured her with her every move. _God, I'd give anything to wrap my hand in that hair, pull her closer, just a little higher_ \-- "Aagh!" She yelped as Kate flicked her tongue across her clit at the same time she drove her fingers in deeper. "Yes!" Kate was fucking her, sucking her, and Renee rode the sensation to the brink—

And everything stopped. Renee swore she could hear the throbbing of her sex in her ears. "Kate, Christ, what is it you _want_ from me?" A frustrated tear slipped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away on her restrained arm.

Still propped between Renee's legs, Kate cocked her head to the side with a smirk. "Oh, Detective, can't you figure out that one on your own?"

Finally getting it, Renee bit her lip as her eyes got wide. "Kate, I need you. _Please_ baby, I feel like I'll explode if you don't touch me now. I don't have any pretence, I'm tied to your bed for Chrissakes, I don't even know what dignity is anymore. I need you. Fuck me baby--finish me, please."

Thankfully, it seemed to be exactly what Kate was after—without another word she lowered her head and picked up where she had left off. With a few quick flicks of her tongue, a few twisting strokes of her fingers, Renee’s orgasm crashed down upon her with a crushing force.

After a minute of silence, Renee shook her arms, making the handcuffs clatter. “Heya, whaddya say you release your little prisoner here—I don’t think she’s going anywhere tonight.”

Her goofy smile was met by the same wicked grin from earlier, and she felt immediately unsettled as she realized what Kate was about to say.

“Mmm, too bad that ex of mine was such a good cop, I don’t think she kept the key and the cuffs in the same place. Besides, I didn’t _say_ I was done with you yet.”


End file.
